Taking Chances
by nomoresassy
Summary: Set after "Bloodlines" Sara finally decides to take a chance on what she's really wanted all these years. Will he turn her away or take her in his arms? NS
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I just like to write about them.

This story is reedited and reposted in honor of the season premiere. I know this story would never happen only in my wishful mind. Please let me know what you think. Thanks!

Taking Chances

He left her standing there in the doorway. She could feel the sob rolling its way slowly through her body, readying itself to escape from her mouth. But she willed it back down, not ready for it to break free.

He had told her to take the next two weeks off, that he didn't want her at the lab. He said he'd call her tomorrow that he didn't think she was in any condition to talk right now. They would discuss what happened when she was in a better state of mind. And then he just left. She watched as his taillights left the parking lot. There was no hesitation in his departure. He was gone and she was alone again.

What had she expected from him? He would never take the risk. No matter how much she hoped and wished, she would never reach him. Tonight was the so-called shutting of the door literally and figuratively. It was time to pick up what was left of her dejected life.

She thought about how foolishly expectant she had been when he had taken her hand at the police station. She thought he was there for her, he had finally seen her. But she had been wrong. All she saw in his eyes were disappointment and sadness. God she was an idiot. She closed the door and let the tears come. She slowly slid to the floor totally consumed with despair and anguish. Her shoulders shook with loud gasping sobs. She knew she couldn't deal with this alone, not anymore. She was gradually and surely loosing herself.

She pulled out her cell phone and held it a moment trying to get her crying back under control. She desperately wanted to call him and hear his voice. He was the one person she could truly call her friend. She valued their friendship immensely and she knew he would always be there for her. But he was also the one man she had been trying to escape from since she arrived in Vegas. He had been the only man who had ever made her want more: a life, a family, and unconditional love. She knew he would never look at her as anything other than a friend. So she had put up a wall guarding her heart and those silly romantic feelings that he easily invoked in her. She took what he offered and closed the rest of her self off.

She had spent the last few years trying to find someone to make her forget. But her choices had been huge mistakes, the last one her biggest of all. She had created a fantasy and tried to fit Grissom into it. But reality always found a way to slap her in the face.

She wasn't even sure when she started drinking. It became her escape from the pain and humiliation. She thought back to all the catalysts: Hank, the lab explosion, Grissom turning her down for dinner, the photographer saying, "I want the pretty one.", Grissom's confession, and Nick's almost promotion, the promotion being the final trigger. She was happy for Nick, truly. But suddenly she felt like the rug had been pulled out from underneath her. She had always been the smart one never the pretty one. She had heavily relied on her smartness, but Grissom had taken that away from her. She wasn't the best anymore. So what was she exactly? : Only good enough to be the other woman, not the pretty one, not the smartest, and not even worth the risk.

Another small sob tore its way from her mouth. She was so lonely and she was tired of it. She craved to feel the comfort of someone's arms. She knew that if she called him, he'd come. He would be there for her if she'd let him. It was time to let him. She knew she needed to lower her walls. She had to let someone in before she lost herself. It was time to take a chance, a chance on him. She would offer him her hand and hope that he would take it.

She dialed his number and waited while it rang. She heard a sleepy hello. "Nick" she said tentatively. "Sara?" "Nick do you think you could come over now?" she asked quietly. "Sara are you all right?" She was silent for a moment before she replied, "No."

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Promise." She hung up the phone and picked herself up off the floor. She went into the bathroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked awful. She turned the cold water on and splashed her face. Glancing back in the mirror she groaned.

She headed into her bedroom and removed her clothes throwing on a pair of boxers and a top tank. She looked around the room in disgust. When was the last time she cleaned? She could feel the tears threatening to spill again as the weight of hopeless consumed her again. She heard the doorbell and dragged herself to the door.

She opened the door and saw him standing there, his handsome face so full of concern. "Sara" he said, his voice full of worry. Her bottom lip began to tremble and the tears began to fell mercilessly down her face. He reached for her and pulled her into his arms. She felt his hand caressing her hair and him quietly saying, "It's all right Sara. I've got you." She wrapped her arms tightly around him and let out everything she had been holding inside.

She felt him guide her to the couch and sit them down. He lifted her up and placed her smoothly in his lap. He cupped her face with his hands and tenderly wiped at her tears with his thumbs. She gazed into his face almost sighing at how handsome he was. His gentle brown eyes searched hers. "Sara," he said softly.

She took her hand and placed it on his cheek. Her fingertips glided slowly across his skin as she felt the slight roughness of stubble on his face. She smiled through her tears as his eyes clouded in confusion. Their faces were inches apart, his hands still cupping her face. "Nick," she whispered. 'You're my best friend. Did you know that?" He smiled and shook his head no. "Well you are. I don't have anyone else. There's no one I trust like I do you." she said as she caressed his cheek. "I've made some mistakes lately. Huge mistakes." He looked at her not understanding what she meant, his hands still gently holding her face. "My feelings for Grissom and my job. I've let them consume me, but their just facades that I have been hiding behind. I've been running from my true feeling for a long time. I've been scared to take a chance. But I can't do it anymore. I don't want to be alone. I want to love and be loved. I just want to be happy." She took her finger and slowly outlined his lips. She watched as a spark of desire danced across his eyes. Here was her chance at last. She took a deep breath and whispered, "You make me happy Nick."

She felt his hands tighten on her face and his eyes widened in surprise. "Sara" he hissed. She placed her finger on his lips silencing his words. She leaned in and softly touched her lips to his. She slowly pulled away, searching his eyes for some sign of hope. She watched as a spark seemed to jump from one eye to the other and then his handsome face lit up with a smile. "Sara" he said again this time his voice sounding husky. He grasped her face and brought her lips to his. This kiss was not tender or gentle. It was full of desire and promises. He pulled away unhurriedly and said, "You make me happy too Sara." Sara smiled her first real happy smile in quite a long time. She wrapped herself up in his arms and knew her chance was finally here.

Please read Part 2 from Nick's point of view. Thanks!


	2. Part 2

Hope you enjoy this part.

Taking Chances Part 2

Nick groaned when he heard the ringing of his cell phone. God he hoped it wasn't Grissom asking him to come in. He sighed, who else would be calling him. It's not like he had a swinging social life. He couldn't even remember the last time he went out on a real date. No one had aroused him enough for him to ask for a date. There was only one woman who ignited any kind of desire in him and she only saw him as a friend.

He flipped his phone open and sleepily said, "Stokes". He barely heard his name whispered, but he knew immediately whom the voice belonged to. "Sara?" he said sitting up in bed. He could hear the anxiety in her voice when she asked if he could come over. He could tell something was wrong, seriously wrong. She had never reached out to him like this before. "Are you all right?" he gently asked. Her hesitation had him climbing out of bed and reaching for his jeans. When he heard the pathetic sound of her no, he felt a wave of alarm roll through him. He heard himself say, "Ill be there in 15 minutes. I promise." He hung up and quickly fastened his jeans. As he searched for a clean shirt, he knew something serious had happened. Sara never asked for help.

Nick quickly climbed into his SUV and headed towards Sara's. He couldn't shake his anxiety about her. He knew over the years they had become great friends but she had always kept him an arms length away. She would never let him get too close and god knows how he had tried.

Sara was a mystery to him, a beautiful, frustrating mystery. From the moment he had met her, he had been attracted to her. But after getting to know her better he realized he was not the work orientated, intellectual type she seemed to be attracted too. Grissom seemed to fit into her ideal man role much better. So Nick settled for what he could get and that was a friendship full of harmless flirting.

Every now and again he would catch her watching him with her soulful brown eyes and sometimes he would see a glimmer of want shining in them. For an instant he would think he might have a chance, but before he could look any deeper that glimmer would be gone.

Over the last year or so she had begun to focus more and more on Grissom. But with that focus she seemed to withdraw more and more. The last few months had been trying on their friendship. They saw less and less of each other. At first he tried to reach her but she kept shutting the door in his face. Finally he realized it hurt him too much to keep being rejected by her so he stepped back and hoped she'd be all right.

When he received the news about his almost promotion his first thoughts were of how Sara was going to react. He knew she would take it personally. He just hoped she would understand. Tonight she had made a huge step when she had linked her arm through his and congratulated him. He knew how difficult it had been for her to do that.

As he pulled up in front of her apartment he tried to think of what could have happened to cause her to be so upset? He jumped out and took the stairs two at a time. He hurriedly rang the bell and waited impatiently for her to answer. He was just getting ready to ring the bell again when she slowly opened the door.

He thought his heart might break when he saw her tear streaked face. Her brown eyes were full of sorrow. He had never seen her look so sad. "Sara" he said softly. He watched as her lip began to tremble and the tears began to fall again. He reached for her and pulled her tightly to him. He wanted so much to take her unhappiness away.

He reached up and stroked her silky hair and whispered, 'It's all right Sara. I've got you." He felt her tighten her arms around him and her tears became sobs. He guided her slowly to her couch and sat them down. Wanting to hold her as close as possible he lifted her up and placed her in his lap.

Nick cupped her face and looked into her sad eyes. His thumbs gently wiped at the tears as they glided down her beautiful face. "Sara," he said softly. He watched as her eyes flickered with an emotion he was not sure of. He felt her hand touch his cheek and he felt the heat of her fingertips as the glided across his face. She smiled at him through her tears and he felt his heart do a flip-flop.

Their faces were inches apart and he could feel her hot breath caressing his skin. He felt his world tilt just a little when she said, "You're my best friend. Did you know that?' All he could manage was a small shake of his head. He listened to her words and he could feel his pulse begin to accelerate. What was she trying to say to him?

Nick felt his heart swell when he heard her say, "There's no one I trust like I do you." He could feel her flawless skin underneath his fingertips as he watched an array of emotions dance threw her big, brown eyes. Nick felt her fingertips gently caress his cheek again as he heard her say she had made some mistakes, huge mistakes. His mind raced. What was she talking about? He heard her say Grissom and her job were facades she had been hiding behind, that she had been running from her true feelings. She was scared to take a chance.

Nick could hear his heart pounding in his ears. Where was she going with this conversation? She was looking at him differently. Then he heard the words, "I don't want to be alone. I want to love and be loved. I just want to be happy." He felt a spark of hope ignite somewhere deep in his chest.

Nick felt her finger softly outline his lips and all conscious thought left his body. His eyes locked hotly onto hers. He felt a wave of desire begin to grow and then he heard those magic words, "You make me happy Nick."

Nick tightened his hands on her face as his eyes widened in surprise. "Sara," he hissed. God was she really saying what he thought she was saying? Did she want him too? Was his chance really here? He felt her finger touch his lips and then he watched mesmerized as her lips slowly and softly touched his. A shot of white-hot heat raced through his body and all his blood seemed to race south. She pulled away slowly searching his eyes.

The sweet taste of her lingered on his lips, he wanted more, much more. Nick looked into her eyes and saw hope there tangled with sparks of desire. Finally his chance was here. His chance to show her how beautiful he thought she was, how desirable he thought she was, and how utterly amazing he thought she was. His chance at happiness was here.

Nick's eyes lit up and a huge smile came across his handsome face. "Sara," he practically growled as he grasped her face and pulled her towards him. When their lips met he filled the kiss with all the passion and desire he felt for her. He pulled away slowly savoring the taste of her. 'You make me happy too Sara," he whispered.

Sara's face lit up with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen and she wrapped herself up in his arms. A sense of contentment flowed through his body. Being here with her felt right. Nick felt her slowly pull herself out of his arms. He watched as she stood up and held out her hand to him. He did not hesitate to take it. He stood and looked down into her shining brown eyes. She reached up and touched his cheek and quietly said, "I want you Nick. Make love to me please."

Nick's body vibrated with passion, as his mouth claimed hers in a heated kiss. He swept her up into his arms. Sara pulled away from his mouth surprised by the sensation of Nick lifting her up into his arms. She looked at him with lust filled eyes as he softly said, "I've wanted you a long time Sara. Nothing would make me happier then making love to you over and over again."

Sara smiled at him and he could clearly see her emotions dancing in her eyes. She pointed to a door down a short hallway. He carried her the little distance to her bedroom and gently set her down, their eyes never breaking contact. He reached out and touched her face and said, "You are so beautiful Sara." He watched, as her cheeks flamed pink.

"I want to undress you Nick," she heatedly whispered. Nick felt another wave of desire roll through his body. He slowly nodded his head and waited. Sara brought her hands up to his wrists and slowly caressed her way up his bare arms, her fingertips sending sparks of electricity threw his skin. Her hands gently squeezed the muscles of his biceps before continuing their journey to his shoulders. After exploring the curve of his muscles for a few moments her hands traveled excruciatingly slow down his chest to the hem of his tee shirt.

In one fluid motion she yanked the shirt up as he lifted his arms. It dropped soundlessly to the floor. He couldn't help but smile when her eyes widened at the sight before her. Nick had to restrain himself when she brought her hands up to his magnificent chest. Her hands never rested as they journeyed across his skin. He moaned when the palm of her hands ran seductively across his nipples. "Sara,' he hissed. "Nick you're breath taking." she huskily whispered.

Unable to take the exquisite torture of her hands any longer he grabbed them and met her eyes. "My turn,' he wickedly grinned. His hands followed the same course as hers. Her soft supple skin felt wonderful underneath his hands. Once her reached her shoulders his hands journeyed upward caressing her long graceful neck. He slowly outlined the shape of her face memorizing every contour and angle. He traced the outline of her lips, feeling her mouth curve into a smile. He tipped his head to capture those sexy lips in a kiss.

Sara pressed herself tightly against him, running her hands over the naked muscled flesh of his back. He broke the fiery kiss breathing heavily and said, "I don't know how slow I can go Sara. I want you badly." She reached down and released the button on his jeans and quickly pulled the zipper down. She tugged firmly on his pants bringing them down to his knees.

Sara stopped and he watched her eyes focus in on his tight white boxer briefs. Unfortunately his briefs did not hide his straining erection. He had to laugh when her intense eyes shot to his and she heatedly said, "We'll try slow another time. I want you NOW!" She hastily stripped her shirt off and yanked down her boxers as he pulled off his remaining clothes. Her glorious naked body was pressed against his in a heartbeat.

They let their passion and desire for each other dictate the intensity of their loving making. They greedily took what each other offered, rejoicing in the feeling of passion they had so long ignored. Not one inch of their bodies was left unexplored. When Nick and Sara finally came together they realized the depth and power of their passion was something neither had experienced before. For the first time in their lives they felt a sense of completion, that this was what they had been waiting for.

As Nick and Sara lay together in the after glow of their lovemaking, Nick couldn't quite believe he was holding Sara in his arms. He smiled at her and said, 'I never thought I'd get the chance to be with you like this." Her lovely brown eyes got huge for a moment. "You wanted a chance?" she asked. "Since the moment I first met you but I figured I wasn't your type. So I took what I could get and that was being your friend."

She laughed softly as her eyes filled up with tears. "Sara?" he said as his brown eyes filled with concern. She shook her head and said, "From the first moment I met you I had hoped for a chance. But I knew I wasn't your type so I took what I could get and that was being your friend." He shook his head and his laughter was full of regret. "What a couple of fools we are. Both to scared to take a chance."

Sara smiled and looked deeply into his eyes and said, "But our chance is here now." He smiled at her and kissed her deeply as he felt love and happiness flow through his body.

Her chance and his chance had become their chance, their chance at happiness and true love. Nick knew he would never let his chance out of his arms again.

The End 

Please let me know what you think. I only wish the writers would take the hint and put them together. Thanks for reading my story.


End file.
